Red Accidents
by YulianaHenderson
Summary: Erica Flynn is out of their way. But what about Red John? And what will happen to Jane and Lisbon when he finally strikes back? Jisbon, Rated T for language and minor violence. Sequel to Red Jealousy.
1. Chapter One

**A/N: Thanks to EVERYONE for reviewing, alerting and all other ways of letting me know that you liked 'Red Jealousy': I LOVE YOU!**

**Meanwhile, I have a different beta-reader. She's absolutely AMAZING, I love you Tiva-Jisbonxxx, you are my angel (L).**

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Mentalist, all I own is this story and Mia and Ryan. Well, their names :D.**

* * *

><p>"Well well, if that isn't the almighty Patrick Jane. How are you?" Virgil Minelli asked, his voice, just like his face, old.<p>

Jane shrugged. On this reunion with Minelli, he saw little to no children. Either nobody had children, and were all married to their jobs, or Jane and Lisbon were the only ones who brought their children with them. Well, their children brought them.

"I'm fine, Virgil, thanks for asking," Jane said, smiling his usual 1000-watt smile.

"Those two little kids: Are they yours?" Minelli asked, looking over at Mia who was performing a magic act for a few people and Ryan who was texting with someone.

"Yeah, they're mine," he said, proud, and Minelli laughed.

"They are absolutely adorable. They are really mini versions of you and Lisbon," Minelli said, and Jane frowned.

"I never told you that Lisbon and I had kids?"

"No indeed, but I have eyes, Patrick," Minelli said, and laughed. Jane shrugged.

"What can I say? We are very good at our jobs."

"Hey Virgil!" Lisbon said, as she joined Jane and Minelli. Jane swung his arm around her waist.

"You still with the CBI?" Minelli asked, and Lisbon smiled.

"Of course! Wainwright wanted one of us to leave because of our relationship, but we showed that we could be professional when needed, and he let us both stay," she explained.

"Unbelievable. I mean, I saw something was going on between you two, but Icouldn't expect_this_to happen," he said, motioning to the way Jane held Lisbon in his arms, protectively. Jane and Lisbon looked at each other, and smiled.

"I want to go home, I don't like it here," someone suddenly said behind them, and they turned around. There was Ryan, his phone in his hands, annoyed.

"Ryan, put your phone away! It's rude to do that in a big group!" Lisbon exclaimed, and Jane walked away with Minelli.

"How old are your kids now?"

"Mia is five and Ryan is eleven. But he acts as if he's seventeen," Jane said, and sighed.

"Well, good luck with him then. Does he already know what he wants to do?"

"Yeah, he wants to be a cop at the CBI. Don't know why," Jane said, innocently, and Minelli laughed.

"Yeah, I wonder why!" he said, and Jane smiled.

"And Mia?"

"Mia... Mia is a special girl. I'm not sure what she wants. The one moment she wants to be a ballerina, and the next moment she beats up her brother. Or me."

"Maybe a boxing ballerina?" Minelli said, and they both laughed.

"Daddy?" Mia asked, and Jane turned around.

"Yeah, Sweetie, what's wrong?" Jane asked, and kneeled down beside her.

"Are we going home? I'm tired...," she whispered, and Jane nodded.

"Yeah, of course Mia. But I first want you to meet Virgil Minelli, mommy and daddy's former boss," he said, and waved at Minelli to come closer.

"Hello! And who are you?" Minelli asked, offering his hand for her to shake it. She did.

"I'm Mia Cassandra Jane, I'm five years old. Nice to meet you sir!" she said,and Minelli laughed.

"What a fine young lady you are. So polite! Maybe your dad can learn from you," Minelli whispered, on which Mia nodded enthusiastically, and he heard Jane gasp.

"Excuse me? Of course I'm polite, Virgil!" he exclaimed, and Mia laughed.

"No, you're not!" Mia exclaimed, and Jane acted as if he was really hurt.

"Yes I am!"

"No!"

"Yes!" Jane exclaimed, and lifted Mia up, like a human handbag. She yelled and screamed and laughed.

"Bye Virgil!" Jane said, and walked away, with Mia under his arms.

-YulianaHenderson-

"Mummy, can you read me a story?" Mia asked, as she saw Lisbon walked in the hall. Lisbon entered Mia's room.

"Of course, honey. What story do you want me to read?"

"Not one out of a book. Can you tell me the story about Charlotte?" Mia asked, and Lisbon froze.

"Excuse me?"

"The story about Charlotte, and Angela. Ryan told me about them. But I don't know who they are. Can you tell me?" she asked, and Lisbon swallowed.

"I'm not sure I ca-"

"But mum!"

"Okay, I'll try!" Lisbon said, and sat down on the edge. "You see, long before Daddy and I met each other, Dad met Angela. She was a beautiful woman, and Dad fell in love with her. Then one day, they got a beautiful daughter, Charlotte. Angela and Dad were really happy. But they didn't have enough money to take care of her. So Daddy decided to become a psychic. Do you know what that is?" Lisbon asked, and Mia nodded.

"Okay, so Daddy became a psychic, but a fake psychic. People asked him for TV shows. Then there was this one presenter who asked what he thought about Red John, a serial killer who had killed a lot of women. Daddy told them that he didn't like him, and that what Red John did was wrong. In the evening, when he came home, it was completely silent. He walked up the stairs, to go see how Charlotte slept, and if Angela was already asleep, but there was a letter on the door of their bedroom. It said some nasty things about Daddy, and when Daddy opened the door...," Lisbon said, but stopped. She swallowed, and covered Mia's hand.

"... then Daddy saw Charlotte and Angela. They were dead," Lisbon said, quietly, and Mia's eyes widened.

"That's mean!" Mia exclaimed, and Lisbon nodded.

"Indeed. Red John killed them. Since then, Daddy is really angry at him," Lisbon said.

"Don't tell Daddy that I told you this. It's really difficult for him. Promise me, Mia," Lisbon whispered, and Mia nodded.

"Do I need to read another story? So that you can sleep well?" Lisbon asked.

"Yes please..."

"Okay. Shall I read one of your poems?" Lisbon asked, and Mia shook her head frantically.

"No,_ I_want to read something!" she exclaimed, and jumped up to get the book full of poems. Lisbon smiled. Yes, she was five. And yes, she could already read. Lisbon had been stunned of that, but Jane wasn't. He told her he could read when he was four.

"Okay, which one are you going to read?"

"A nightmare of a dream girl!" she exclaimed, as she turned the book open at her favorite poem.

"Again? Why?" Lisbon said, pouting, and Mia laughed.

"Because it's true! Okay, can I start?" Mia asked, and Lisbon nodded.

"Of course you can," she said, and pulled her legs up to her chest. She enjoyed seeing Mia so happy.

"_I'm every boy's dream._

_I've got beautiful curls_

_and an angel-like face._

_I'm the best of all girls._

_I've the prettiest dresses_

_in the whole darn school_

_and the best bathing suit_

_in the whole darn pool._

_I've got kissable lips_

_and a cute little nose._

_I've got rosy red cheeks_

_and impeccable toes._

_I've the brains of a genius_

_and the wit of comic,_

_not to mention my thin little,_

_tight little stomach._

_I'm every boy's dream._

_That's why I don't get_

_why no boy has fallen_

_in love with me yet."_Mia read, not one single time stuttering, or repeating the sentence because she couldn't read it. Lisbon smiled.

"And why is nobody in love with you?" Lisbon asked, as she took the book out of Mia's hands, placed it on the shelf above her bed, and tucked Mia in.  
>"It's because they are jealous!" Mia exclaimed, and Lisbon laughed.<p>

"Of course they are! Now, good night, little princess!" Lisbon said, and placed a kiss on her forehead.

"Good night mummy! Give daddy a kiss from me!" Mia said, and Lisbon smiled.

"Will do," Lisbon whispered, and got up to turn off the lights.  
>"I love you," Lisbon said.<p>

"I love you too," Mia whispered, and closed her eyes. Lisbon turned off the lights, and closed the door behind her. She entered their bedroom, and lay down next to Jane.

"Ryan's asleep?" Lisbon asked, and Jane shook his head.

"No, he's chatting with that Jesse boy again," Jane said, and Lisbon sighed. She was really becoming worried about Ryan. Staying up all night to chat with someone was not good for him. He was still eleven, and he needed a good night's rest.

"Mia asleep?"

"Like a rose," Lisbon said, and placed her head on his chest.

"A rose? Roses don't sleep."

"You know what I mean."

"No, I don't, actually," Jane said, and Lisbon kissed him.

"That one's from Mia. Now, be quiet and go to sleep," she ordered, and Jane stroked her hair.

"Yes Boss..."

-YulianaHenderson-

"And now, to introduce our favorite psychic: Patrick Jane!" Hugh Terhaar exclaimed, and Jane walked on the stage. He waved at the public, and sat down.

"Hugh, to be honest, I'm not a psychic."

"Yeah, we know, but what do_you_want to call it then?" Hugh asked, and Jane smiled.

"Let's just say that I'm a consultant with the CBI," Jane said, and Hugh laughed.

"Yeah, okay! So, today, it's been fifteen years since the horrible event of your wife and child. Do you want to say anything about it?" Hugh asked, and Jane swallowed.

"No, thank you."

"Okay, I understand. Can you tell us anything about the things you found out since then about Red John?"

"Well, we didn't find out a lot. We only found out that he's still hunting for people, for families to destroy. He's still haunting me too, that's for sure," Jane said, and Hugh nodded.

"Does that scare you? I mean the fact that he's still following you? Because, like we all know, Patrick Jane has a lovely family right now. Do we have pictures of them?" Hugh asked, and on the screen behind him appeared the faces of Lisbon, Ryan, and Mia. The audience clapped, and Jane smiled. He was proud of them,and of himself, for having them.

"How old are they?" Hugh asked, and Jane coughed.

"Well, Mia is five, Ryan is eleven and my lovely girlfriend is 49. She'll hate me for saying that, but admit it: She doesn't look like she's49," Jane stated, and Hugh shook his head.

"Indeed! But, to come back to my question: Does it scare you that Red John is still on the run?" Hugh asked, and Jane nodded.

"Yes, it does. It's moments like these that I really have to watch out that I don't say anything stupid, like the last time fifteen years ago. There are moments that I get home, and I'm afraid I will see them brutally murdered. But to be honest: I don't think it's ever gonna happen. I mean, if Red John wanted to kill them, he would've done it already," Jane said, and the audience clapped.

"Patrick Jane, people!" Hugh exclaimed, the audience clapped and cheered and the cameras went off. Hugh turned to Jane.

"Thanks for that, Patrick. That was some good stuff," Hugh said, and Jane smiled.

"Always happy to be of service! But I'm going home now, Lisbon almost begged me to be home early," Jane said, and Hugh smiled.

"Of course, Patrick! Good night!" Hugh exclaimed, and Jane left the studio.

-YulianaHenderson-

"Stupid traffic," Jane cursed. He hated traffic jams. Especially when Lisbon had asked him to be home before the children were sleeping. He looked at his cell phone. Three missed calls, from Lisbon. He frowned.

He dialed her number, and placed the phone on his left ear, his right hand resting on the steering-wheel. The phone rang three times, before Lisbon picked up.

"Patrick? Patrick, where are you?" Lisbon exclaimed, and Jane froze. Why was she panicked? She was never panicked.

"I'm in the car on my way home, why?" Jane asked, regaining calm, and he heard Lisbon almost crying.

"When I heard something in the kitchen, I went to look, but I saw nothing. I just wanted to check on the kids, but they weren't there anymore!" she cried, and Jane almost dropped the phone.

"Hang on, Sweetie, I'll be home soon! Just don't panic!" he exclaimed, almost panicking himself. Yep, he knew that this could happen, and yet he still was surprised. He thought Red John wouldn't do this. He hadn't said_that_many bad things in the show. He assumed it was a case of 'the last straw breaks the camel's back'.

He heard Lisbon crying on the other end of the conversation, and it broke his heart. She really cared about Mia and Ryan. Of course, he did as well, but they were_her _angels, her big prince and little princess, her life. And he cared about her.

"Patrick...," she whispered, and Jane hit the horn. Damn traffic jams!

"Teresa?" Jane asked, entering the house. It was really quiet, and it scared him.

But he hadn't even finished his thoughts when Lisbon ran into the hall, and flung her arms around his neck.

"They're really gone!" she exclaimed, and Jane rubbed her back. With Lisbon around his neck, he walked to the kitchen, and looked around. He then saw a note on the counter. He took it, and read it:

_Dear Mister Jane,_

_I warned you. Fifteen years ago. 'I don't like to be slandered in the media.' Yet you still do it. I want you to stop._

_To show you how wrong it is to mess with me, I took your lovely children. This time, I left your wife, or girlfriend, whatever you want to call it, out of it. Maybe she can help find them. Or not._

_Come and get me, if you can._

_RJ"_  
>He dropped the letter, and placed his hands on Lisbon's lower back.<p>

"We'll find them, Teresa, I'm sure of it...," he whispered, knowing he was lying, because if would be a hell of a job to track Red John down. But he was determined that he would find his children this time, and that he would save them.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: What did you think? Let me know! :D**


	2. Chapter Two

**A/N: Thanks for reviewing and reading and alerting and all those things! You make my hard work worth it :D. **

**Also a big thanks to TivaJisbonxxx, for beta-ing this story. Love you!**

**Disclaimer: The Mentalist is not mine. Because that would mean that I own people and that means that it's slavery, and since that's forbidden in both the US and The Netherlands... Nope, TM is not mine :D.**

* * *

><p>"Luther? Jane here. We have a problem," Jane said, calling Wainwright, and his voice almost broke.<p>

"What's wrong?" Wainwright asked.

"The children. Red John took them. They're gone," Jane said, and looked at Lisbon, who sat on the couch. She looked dreadful, like she could faint the next second.

"Okay. I'll call the team, and we'll start looking for them. Do you have any idea where they could be?"

"No!" Jane exclaimed, inhaling deeply to stay calm.

"Okay. Well, we'll start the rescue mission. If you find anything, call us," Wainwright said, and Jane nodded, forgetting Wainwright couldn't see him.

"Okay. Bye," Jane said, and hung up.

"They're going to look for them," he said, and Lisbon breathed frantically.

"It's happening again, right? Red John is trying to get to you by spoiling all your fun?" she asked, and Jane sighed. He sat down next to her, and took her in his arms.

"I'm afraid so, dear, I'm afraid so..."

"Why? Did you say anything mean about him on TV?"

"No, but I think it was a case of 'the last straw breaks the camel's back'."

Lisbon looked around. Everything reminded her of Mia and Ryan. How Ryan would hang on the couch, on the phone with someone, or how he practiced on the piano. He was really good. It was the only moment Lisbon saw him without his cell phone. How he would complain about dinner not being ready yet. She had yelled at him that he needed to stop complaining, but now all she wanted was to hear his stupid complaints, to fulfill them, to make him happy.

Or how Mia ran around the room, pretending to be a little pixie or fairy,how she stood in the middle of the living room, singing along with a lot of songs, always as beautiful as the original, only in a kid's version. How she had asked the most stupid questions, but also the smartest questions, which Lisbon didn't have answers to. Mia was going to be smart girl.

"Teresa?" Jane asked, pulling her back to reality. She shook her head, and broke out crying.

"I'm sorry! I should have paid attention! I should've stayed up all night to wait until you came back! I'm so selfish!" she exclaimed, and Jane wiped away the tears that streaming down her cheeks.

"Reese, it's not your fault. It's my fault. You couldn't do anything about it, trust me," he whispered, and kissed her forehead.

"We will find them, I promise."

-YulianaHenderson-

"Okay, what were they wearing?" Van Pelt asked, and Lisbon sighed. She knew Grace had to ask, so that they could search for children in those clothes, but it was hard to think about them.

"Uhm... Well, Mia was wearing a pink Winx Club nightgown and Ryan... Ryan was wearing short black pants and a black T-shirt," she said, and Van Pelt nodded.

"Okay, let's see if we see anything on the security cameras," she said, and typed in some things, and video appeared. She played the video in a high pace, just analyzing it. Lisbon took a chair from the desk in front of Van Pelt's desk, and sat down. She hadn't slept all night long. How could she sleep, if her little darlings were gone?

"No, I can't see anything on the security cams. Cho, you got something?" Van Pelt asked, and Cho looked up from his screen.

"No one in the neighborhood saw something. Seems everybody was asleep," Cho said, and Lisbon swallowed. So was she.

"Poor kids... I mean, they are so young...," Van Pelt whispered, and Lisbon stared at her.

"Would you please focus on finding them?" Lisbon asked, and Van Pelt nodded nervously.

"Of course, Boss," she said, and looked at her screen again. Lisbon sighed, and stood up.

This was getting all too much. She looked around, and saw Jane sitting on his couch, staring in front of him, his face completely blank. She walked over to him, sat down next to him and placed her head on his shoulder. And they sat there like that for ages, while the team did their best in finding some lead of where Red John and the kids were.

When Wainwright entered the bullpen three hours later, he looked around. Cho was staring at his screen, trying his best not to fall asleep. Rigsby was eating something, and calling people that may have seen something. He was surrounded by lots and lots of plastic bags with food. Van Pelt was checking videos, checking video cameras for possible evidence. Then, his gaze turned over to Jane's couch.

Jane sat straight up, staring in front of him, his eyes red. Wainwright was not sure if they were red because he was tired of because he had cried a lot.

On his lap laid Lisbon, well, Lisbon's head. The rest of her body lay flat on the couch. She was asleep.

Wainwright sighed. And thought. Was it good that_this_team handled_this_case? They were much too close to it, he could see that.

"Okay, that's it; you're off of this case!" Wainwright exclaimed, and the entire team, except Lisbon, turned to look at him.

"What do you mean, sir?" Van Pelt asked, and Wainwright sighed.

"Am I the only one who sees it? You're too close to the case, it's not good," he said, and got his phone out of his pocket.

"Agent Durso? Luther Wainwright here. You're in charge of the Ryan and Mia Jane case," was all he said, and hung up the phone.

"Go home, you'll get a new case tomorrow," Wainwright said, and the team nodded, and he left the bullpen.

Everybody looked at each other.

"I don't know what you guys want, but I'm not going home," Van Pelt said, and Rigsby and Cho nodded.

"Me neither," Cho murmured, and Rigsby nodded again. Van Pelt looked at Jane and Lisbon.

"Hello?" she asked, but they didn't reply. For Lisbon, it was justifiable because she was sleeping, but Jane was awake. He sure was in some sort of shock, she guessed.

"I'll bring them home," Van Pelt said, and stood up.

"Okay, well, good night!" Rigsby said, and continued working on the computer.

"You know that the case isn't ours anymore, right?" Cho asked, turning around to face Rigsby.

"What? What do you mean?" he asked, confused, and Cho rolled his eyes.

"Never mind," he said, and turned around to his screen. He picked up his cell phone and began texting,with Summer, Van Pelt guessed.

Van Pelt turned to Lisbon and Jane, and gently waked Lisbon. She opened her eyes.

"Boss, I'm bringing you and Jane home," Van Pelt whispered, and Lisbon looked at Jane. She nodded in understanding, and sat up straight. She stroked Jane's blond curls, and that seemed to startle him.

"How late is it?" Jane asked, and Lisbon smiled.

"Time to go home. Van Pelt is bringing us," she said, and Jane looked at Van Pelt.

"As long as I don't have to drive, it's okay," Jane whispered, and Lisbon chuckled. He knew how much Lisbon hated it when he drove. She liked to have control of everything, and that was okay with him. But now, it didn't seem safe for both of them to drive, since they were both tired, and they really wanted to arrive home in one piece.

Jane got up, and offered Lisbon his hand. They followed Van Pelt out of the building, hand-in-hand.

-YulianaHenderson-

"Thanks, Grace, we owe you one," Jane said, and got out of the car.

"No problem! Let me know if you need any help," she said, and Jane nodded. He helped Lisbon out of the car, and Van Pelt drove away. Jane and Lisbon walked to the front door, Jane's arm wrapped around her waist.

When Jane opened the door, and they were greeted by a picture of Ryan and Mia, Lisbon almost collapsed. Jane kept her up straight, but since her legs weren't working temporarily, he lifted her up, and brought her to their bedroom. He placed her in the bed, and lay down next to her. She placed her head on his chest.

"Are you sure it's going to be okay?" she whispered, and he was silent for a long time. Did he have to lie, to make her feel better?

"I don't know, Love, I don't know...," he said, and he felt something wet on his face. He looked down and saw Lisbon crying. But he couldn't stop her; he was on the verge of crying too.

Inside him, it felt like old wounds were ripped open. He felt everything he moved on from coming back to him, to haunt him. And he couldn't do anything about it, though he really wanted to.

-YulianaHenderson-

Jane walked through the hall of their house. Not his old house in Malibu, but his and Lisbon's house. The house he had bought for Lisbon because Ryan was born, and her apartment was too small.

It was silent, and it killed him. He moved the little pink kitchen aside. He seriously had to speak with Mia about not leaving her toys everywhere.

"Teresa?" he asked, but no reply. He climbed up the stairs, and felt that something was not quite right. Every time he got home from one of his shows, or from something else, Lisbon all but flew around his neck, glad to see him again. But now, she didn't.

He swallowed, as he walked over to the door of their bedroom. And then he saw the note on the door.

"_Dear mister Jane, I don't like to be slandered in the media, especially by a dirty money-grubbing fraud. If you were a real psychic, instead of a dishonest little worm, you wouldn't need to open the door to see what I've done to your lovely wife and children."_

His face dropped, and he opened the door. And there, he saw Lisbon, Ryan and Mia: Dead, their bodies butchered until you almost couldn't recognize them. He felt sick, and he collapsed, and felt a hand on his shoulder, and that was when he woke up.

-YulianaHenderson-

He sat up straight, panting and sweat visible on his forehead. That was one hell of a nightmare, it sure was. It wasn't a new one, that's for sure, but the version he'd seen was different. He had always seen the same version over and over again, with Angela and Charlotte, but now, with Lisbon and the kids... He had to be honest that it hit closer to home than the older version.

He looked beside him, and Lisbon's spot was empty, again. But he had a slight feeling he knew where she was. He walked out of their bedroom, straight into Mia's, and there she was, sitting on her bed and looking at pictures of Mia. She didn't turn around, but he could sense that she knew he was there.

"Why? Why, after all these years?" she asked, and Jane sighed. He sat down, and hugged her from behind.

"Stop asking these questions, I'm not a genius," he said, and Lisbon chuckled.

"Oh yeah? Because years ago, you said you_were_," she said, and Jane pulled away.  
>"Yeah, but then I<em>was<em>a genius. Well, not really, because I didn't see how beautiful you were," he whispered, and she turned around. He looked into her eyes, and realized he almost forgot how beautiful they were, beautiful green eyes meeting blue ones, and he kissed her.

* * *

><p>"Luther? Jane here. We have a problem," Jane said, calling Wainwright, and his voice almost broke.<p>

"What's wrong?" Wainwright asked.

"The children. Red John took them. They're gone," Jane said, and looked at Lisbon, who sat on the couch. She looked dreadful, like she could faint the next second.

"Okay. I'll call the team, and we'll start looking for them. Do you have any idea where they could be?"

"No!" Jane exclaimed, inhaling deeply to stay calm.

"Okay. Well, we'll start the rescue mission. If you find anything, call us," Wainwright said, and Jane nodded, forgetting Wainwright couldn't see him.

"Okay. Bye," Jane said, and hung up.

"They're going to look for them," he said, and Lisbon breathed frantically.

"It's happening again, right? Red John is trying to get to you by spoiling all your fun?" she asked, and Jane sighed. He sat down next to her, and took her in his arms.

"I'm afraid so, dear, I'm afraid so..."

"Why? Did you say anything mean about him on TV?"

"No, but I think it was a case of 'the last straw breaks the camel's back'."

Lisbon looked around. Everything reminded her of Mia and Ryan. How Ryan would hang on the couch, on the phone with someone, or how he practiced on the piano. He was really good. It was the only moment Lisbon saw him without his cell phone. How he would complain about dinner not being ready yet. She had yelled at him that he needed to stop complaining, but now all she wanted was to hear his stupid complaints, to fulfill them, to make him happy.

Or how Mia ran around the room, pretending to be a little pixie or fairy,how she stood in the middle of the living room, singing along with a lot of songs, always as beautiful as the original, only in a kid's version. How she had asked the most stupid questions, but also the smartest questions, which Lisbon didn't have answers to. Mia was going to be smart girl.

"Teresa?" Jane asked, pulling her back to reality. She shook her head, and broke out crying.

"I'm sorry! I should have paid attention! I should've stayed up all night to wait until you came back! I'm so selfish!" she exclaimed, and Jane wiped away the tears that streaming down her cheeks.

"Reese, it's not your fault. It's my fault. You couldn't do anything about it, trust me," he whispered, and kissed her forehead.

"We will find them, I promise."

-YulianaHenderson-

"Okay, what were they wearing?" Van Pelt asked, and Lisbon sighed. She knew Grace had to ask, so that they could search for children in those clothes, but it was hard to think about them.

"Uhm... Well, Mia was wearing a pink Winx Club nightgown and Ryan... Ryan was wearing short black pants and a black T-shirt," she said, and Van Pelt nodded.

"Okay, let's see if we see anything on the security cameras," she said, and typed in some things, and video appeared. She played the video in a high pace, just analyzing it. Lisbon took a chair from the desk in front of Van Pelt's desk, and sat down. She hadn't slept all night long. How could she sleep, if her little darlings were gone?

"No, I can't see anything on the security cams. Cho, you got something?" Van Pelt asked, and Cho looked up from his screen.

"No one in the neighborhood saw something. Seems everybody was asleep," Cho said, and Lisbon swallowed. So was she.

"Poor kids... I mean, they are so young...," Van Pelt whispered, and Lisbon stared at her.

"Would you please focus on finding them?" Lisbon asked, and Van Pelt nodded nervously.

"Of course, Boss," she said, and looked at her screen again. Lisbon sighed, and stood up.

This was getting all too much. She looked around, and saw Jane sitting on his couch, staring in front of him, his face completely blank. She walked over to him, sat down next to him and placed her head on his shoulder. And they sat there like that for ages, while the team did their best in finding some lead of where Red John and the kids were.

When Wainwright entered the bullpen three hours later, he looked around. Cho was staring at his screen, trying his best not to fall asleep. Rigsby was eating something, and calling people that may have seen something. He was surrounded by lots and lots of plastic bags with food. Van Pelt was checking videos, checking video cameras for possible evidence. Then, his gaze turned over to Jane's couch.

Jane sat straight up, staring in front of him, his eyes red. Wainwright was not sure if they were red because he was tired of because he had cried a lot.

On his lap laid Lisbon, well, Lisbon's head. The rest of her body lay flat on the couch. She was asleep.

Wainwright sighed. And thought. Was it good that_this_team handled_this_case? They were much too close to it, he could see that.

"Okay, that's it; you're off of this case!" Wainwright exclaimed, and the entire team, except Lisbon, turned to look at him.

"What do you mean, sir?" Van Pelt asked, and Wainwright sighed.

"Am I the only one who sees it? You're too close to the case, it's not good," he said, and got his phone out of his pocket.

"Agent Durso? Luther Wainwright here. You're in charge of the Ryan and Mia Jane case," was all he said, and hung up the phone.

"Go home, you'll get a new case tomorrow," Wainwright said, and the team nodded, and he left the bullpen.

Everybody looked at each other.

"I don't know what you guys want, but I'm not going home," Van Pelt said, and Rigsby and Cho nodded.

"Me neither," Cho murmured, and Rigsby nodded again. Van Pelt looked at Jane and Lisbon.

"Hello?" she asked, but they didn't reply. For Lisbon, it was justifiable because she was sleeping, but Jane was awake. He sure was in some sort of shock, she guessed.

"I'll bring them home," Van Pelt said, and stood up.

"Okay, well, good night!" Rigsby said, and continued working on the computer.

"You know that the case isn't ours anymore, right?" Cho asked, turning around to face Rigsby.

"What? What do you mean?" he asked, confused, and Cho rolled his eyes.

"Never mind," he said, and turned around to his screen. He picked up his cell phone and began texting,with Summer, Van Pelt guessed.

Van Pelt turned to Lisbon and Jane, and gently waked Lisbon. She opened her eyes.

"Boss, I'm bringing you and Jane home," Van Pelt whispered, and Lisbon looked at Jane. She nodded in understanding, and sat up straight. She stroked Jane's blond curls, and that seemed to startle him.

"How late is it?" Jane asked, and Lisbon smiled.

"Time to go home. Van Pelt is bringing us," she said, and Jane looked at Van Pelt.

"As long as I don't have to drive, it's okay," Jane whispered, and Lisbon chuckled. He knew how much Lisbon hated it when he drove. She liked to have control of everything, and that was okay with him. But now, it didn't seem safe for both of them to drive, since they were both tired, and they really wanted to arrive home in one piece.

Jane got up, and offered Lisbon his hand. They followed Van Pelt out of the building, hand-in-hand.

-YulianaHenderson-

"Thanks, Grace, we owe you one," Jane said, and got out of the car.

"No problem! Let me know if you need any help," she said, and Jane nodded. He helped Lisbon out of the car, and Van Pelt drove away. Jane and Lisbon walked to the front door, Jane's arm wrapped around her waist.

When Jane opened the door, and they were greeted by a picture of Ryan and Mia, Lisbon almost collapsed. Jane kept her up straight, but since her legs weren't working temporarily, he lifted her up, and brought her to their bedroom. He placed her in the bed, and lay down next to her. She placed her head on his chest.

"Are you sure it's going to be okay?" she whispered, and he was silent for a long time. Did he have to lie, to make her feel better?

"I don't know, Love, I don't know...," he said, and he felt something wet on his face. He looked down and saw Lisbon crying. But he couldn't stop her; he was on the verge of crying too.

Inside him, it felt like old wounds were ripped open. He felt everything he moved on from coming back to him, to haunt him. And he couldn't do anything about it, though he really wanted to.

-YulianaHenderson-

Jane walked through the hall of their house. Not his old house in Malibu, but his and Lisbon's house. The house he had bought for Lisbon because Ryan was born, and her apartment was too small.

It was silent, and it killed him. He moved the little pink kitchen aside. He seriously had to speak with Mia about not leaving her toys everywhere.

"Teresa?" he asked, but no reply. He climbed up the stairs, and felt that something was not quite right. Every time he got home from one of his shows, or from something else, Lisbon all but flew around his neck, glad to see him again. But now, she didn't.

He swallowed, as he walked over to the door of their bedroom. And then he saw the note on the door.

"_Dear mister Jane, I don't like to be slandered in the media, especially by a dirty money-grubbing fraud. If you were a real psychic, instead of a dishonest little worm, you wouldn't need to open the door to see what I've done to your lovely wife and children."_

His face dropped, and he opened the door. And there, he saw Lisbon, Ryan and Mia: Dead, their bodies butchered until you almost couldn't recognize them. He felt sick, and he collapsed, and felt a hand on his shoulder, and that was when he woke up.

-YulianaHenderson-

He sat up straight, panting and sweat visible on his forehead. That was one hell of a nightmare, it sure was. It wasn't a new one, that's for sure, but the version he'd seen was different. He had always seen the same version over and over again, with Angela and Charlotte, but now, with Lisbon and the kids... He had to be honest that it hit closer to home than the older version.

He looked beside him, and Lisbon's spot was empty, again. But he had a slight feeling he knew where she was. He walked out of their bedroom, straight into Mia's, and there she was, sitting on her bed and looking at pictures of Mia. She didn't turn around, but he could sense that she knew he was there.

"Why? Why, after all these years?" she asked, and Jane sighed. He sat down, and hugged her from behind.

"Stop asking these questions, I'm not a genius," he said, and Lisbon chuckled.

"Oh yeah? Because years ago, you said you_were_," she said, and Jane pulled away.  
>"Yeah, but then I<em>was<em>a genius. Well, not really, because I didn't see how beautiful you were," he whispered, and she turned around. He looked into her eyes, and realized he almost forgot how beautiful they were, beautiful green eyes meeting blue ones, and he kissed her.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: What did you think? Let me know!**


	3. Chapter Three

**A/N: Thanks for reading and stuff! Makes my day!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Mentalist.**

* * *

><p>Ryan opened his eyes. It was pitch dark. He blinked a few times, so that his eyes got used to the darkness. He looked around.<p>

He saw Mia laying on the floor in front of him, her hands and feet tied. He swallowed.

What had happened? He wanted to move, but found out his hands and feet were tied as well. And then he remembered.

_Ryan opened his eyes. He heard something, but he was not sure what it was. Maybe it was just Dad who came home from his show. But it could also be someone who wanted to rob the place. So he got up, and walked out of his bedroom, into his parent's room._

_Lisbon was asleep, and she looked peaceful. Ryan decided that he couldn't wake her up. She really needed some sleep. So he walked into Mia's room, and woke her up. She would know what to do. He had stopped doubting her a long time ago. She dared more things than him._

"_Ryan?" she asked, as she opened her eyes and stared straight in the face of him.  
>"Mia, I heard something downstairs, shall we look?" Ryan asked, and Mia didn't hesitate and nodded. He helped her out her bed, and they went downstairs. They checked every door, every window, but they saw nothing. Just when they gave up and went to sit on the couch in the living, something grabbed them from behind, and a hand on their mouths kept them from screaming. And then, everything went black.<em>

He sighed. Seems like he was just as stupid as the people in the movies were. Instead of hiding for trouble, they searched for it.

He heard Mia shifting, and he looked at her.

"Mia?" he asked quietly, and she looked up.

"Ryan!" she exclaimed, and Ryan realized that she didn't really realize what was happening. Great, now he had to explain what was wrong, and he had to stay strong for her.

"Where are we?" Mia asked, and looked around. She wanted to move, but he saw she realized she couldn't move.

"Ryan, what's happening?"

"Mia, I want you to stay calm, okay?" he said, and she nodded, slowly. He wanted to explain, but he was not sure either what was happening. He decided that as long as he didn't tell her anything, she won't panic.

"Just don't panic. As long as you stay calm, we'll be out here in no time," Ryan said, and just when he finished his sentence, someone opened the door, and a big amount of light entered the room, causing Ryan and Mia to shut their eyes.

"Well hello, little Jane worms. What a lovely day, right?" a high man's voice said, and Ryan opened his eyes.

"Do you already have an idea where you are?" the man asked, and both Mia and Ryan shook their head.

"Let me introduce you. I'm Gus Troff, but to you more known as Red John," he said, and Ryan's eyes widened. He knew it, he knew it was Red John. Who else could it be? Nobody else would want to hurt them, everybody loved them.

"I assume you've heard of me, according to your reaction, Ryan... Right? It's Ryan?" he asked, and Ryan nodded.

"And that despicable little girl is Mia," he said, looking at Mia. And for the first time in Mia's life, Ryan saw she was scared. Mia was scared. Ryan swallowed. This was bad, this was really bad. And it only got worse with the moment, only Ryan and Mia didn't knew it yet.

-YulianaHenderson-

"Who do we have here?" Lisbon asked, as she and the team arrived at the crime scene. Lisbon's face dropped as she saw what kind of victim they dealt with: A young girl, Lisbon estimated her around eight years old. She looked at Jane, and he nodded in understanding.

"Sharee Henkin, nine years old. We have been looking for her for ages. At least we found her now," the Sac PD joked, and he was rewarded by a death glare from Lisbon. Jane saw, and grabbed her arm, and turned her around.

"Lisbon, stop it," he yelled, and it seemed to startle her. She nodded, and walked away.

"What's with her?" the Sac PD asked, and Jane looked at him.

"It's none of your business," he stated, and followed Lisbon. The Sac PD looked at the team, clearly confused.

"What's with _them_?" he asked again, and Van Pelt sighed.

"Red John abducted their children. They are eleven, and six, and it hits close to home. But, as Jane said, it's _none_ of your business," she said, wrote the last facts down in her notebook, and walked away, towards the car. Rigsby and Cho nodded at the Sac PD, awkwardly, and followed the rest of the team.

-YulianaHenderson-

Lisbon sat on Jane's lap, her face buried on his shoulder.

"Patrick?"

"Hm?"

"What if we never find them? What if it ends the way it ended with Charlotte and Angela?" Lisbon asked, afraid of using their names. Jane shook his head.

"Will you stop using their names?" he asked.

"Why?"

"Because it still hurts," he said, and she pulled away from his embrace.  
>"Okay, but now, you're not the only one who it happened to. Jane, you need to get over the fact that they're dead, because the possibility is there that you soon have to plan another funeral!" Lisbon yelled, her voice breaking at the last word.<p>

"Don't be so pessimistic!"

"I'm not being pessimistic, I'm being realistic!" Lisbon yelled, as she stood up.

"Well, stop it! I don't _want_ to plan another funeral! I want Ryan and Mia back as much as you want to, but you don't see it!" Jane screamed, and he stood up as well.  
>"Of course I do!"<p>

"No, you don't!"

"You know what? I'm sick of this! I'm leaving. And don't follow me!" Lisbon exclaimed, gathered all her belongings and left the building. Jane sighed. Why did they do this? This was not going to help to find the children.

He sat down on the couch in Lisbon's office, and looked at his wedding band. Maybe Lisbon was right. Maybe he had to come over the fact that Charlotte and Angela were dead, and just accept it. And just focus on finding Ryan and Mia.

He took off his wedding band. He looked at it. Almost twenty years he had worn that ring. But his heart no longer belonged to Angela. Because your heart can't belong to someone who isn't living anymore. Sure, he would always love Angela, but he was blind because of his revenge. Someone else deserved his love, someone who needed it more.

He threw it away, never wanting to return to that dark period anymore. He needed to find Lisbon before she hurt herself, because he knew she was capable of doing that.

-YulianaHenderson-

"Teresa? Cuddles, I want to talk to you. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have yelled at you," Jane said, as he took off his coat and placed it on the table in the hall.

"Teresa?" he asked, again, when he got no reply. No no no... Not Lisbon as well.

He looked around and saw all Lisbon's stuff like her gun and her coat were gone. Great, so now Lisbon was gone as well.

He got the phone from the counter and dialed Van Pelt's number.

"Grace van Pelt?" Van Pelt asked as she answered the phone.

"Hello Grace, sorry to bother you, but I wanted to inform that Lisbon is gone as well. I bet she's out looking for the children," Jane said, and though Jane couldn't see her, he knew for sure she gasped at this information.

"Okay! Does she have her phone with her?" Van Pelt asked, and Jane looked around.

"I don't see it here, so yes, I think."

"Okay, don't tell her this, but I installed a chip in all your phones, and the ones from Rigsby and Cho, and from me of course. Don't get me wrong, but when we lost you a couple of times, it took a hell of a lot work to find you. It's just a precaution, I'm not going to try everything to get you back again," Van Pelt said, and Jane moaned.

"Well, thank you!" he said, and Van Pelt smiled.

"You know we only do that for your own good. But I'm going to track down Lisbon's phone so we can look if she's there. You want to help?" Van Pelt asked, and Jane all but screamed _Yes!_.

Van Pelt smiled. The love Jane and Lisbon had for each other was just too sweet. Like from a fairytale. When the fair maiden vanished, the hero of the story appeared and saved her.

"Okay, then I'll send Cho and Rigsby your way to pick you up!" she said, and Jane nodded.

"Okay," he said, and hung up. He smiled at how calm Van Pelt was. She didn't panic, like him, and that was not because she didn't care about Lisbon.

No, Van Pelt was never the kind of woman to panic. Sure, she _could_ panic, but only when she knew that there was no way out anymore. But she knew when to stay calm.

Jane looked around. He laughed at how silent it was. No children running around, no girlfriend cursing and swearing at him for not helping her with the kids. Now, it sounded exactly like before he began his relationship with Lisbon: Silence, complete silence. That was the reason he slept at the CBI Headquarters back then. To avoid all that silence. Not that there was a lot of noise in his attic, but it was better than being alone in a big house where his wife and child, whom he really loved, were brutally murdered. He couldn't stand that house.

And now, in this house, happened the same. But there was nobody killed here, yet.

-YulianaHenderson-

"Ready?" Rigsby asked, and Jane nodded.

"Let us go and find Lisbon!" Jane exclaimed, almost sang, and Cho rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, okay," he said, and drove away. Though Jane acted unaffected, Cho knew that it did in fact hurt him. First losing his children, then losing Lisbon: it sure hit close to home.

"Any idea why Lisbon did this?" Rigsby asked, and Jane shrugged.

"Oh, I don't know, maybe because the serial killer who killed my family once, now kidnapped my 'second family', and she's afraid of losing them?" Jane said, and Rigsby groaned.

"Of course I knew that, but I mean, why-"

"Will you please just stop and go look for her, instead of discussing why she did this with me? I know her, more than you do, so stop. Please," Jane begged, and Rigsby nodded.

"Sorry man."

"I know," Jane said, and looked outside again. He didn't want this discussion, he just wanted to hold Lisbon in his arms again, Mia and Ryan running around them and always destroying their time together.

Jane remembered one time, where he and Lisbon asked Rigsby to babysit on Mia and Ryan, and they went out together. It went well, Rigsby didn't call them because something bad had happened, but after two hours, suddenly Mia and Ryan stood next to Lisbon and Jane's table, followed by Rigsby, panting for breath. Rigsby knew with what he had started when they asked him, yet he wasn't prepared. Jane smiled. Stupid little Wayne Rigsby. And stupid Jane as well, Rigsby was almost a child himself, he wasn't capable of looking after kids at all.

"What's wrong?" Rigsby asked, and Jane looked at him.

"Nothing," Jane sighed, and Rigsby raised his eyebrows, but continued texting.

"Any track of Lisbon yet?" Cho asked, and Rigsby nodded.

"She went south, into the forests."

"Okay, let's check it," Cho said, and turned right.

And there she was, walking at the side of the wood path, gun in her hand. Jane didn't even wait for the car to stop, he jumped out of it and ran over to her. It startled her, and she almost shot him there and then, but when she turned around, and saw it was Jane, she sighed and threw the gun at him.

"What are you doing?" she exclaimed, and Jane frowned.

"What do you mean?"

"I was really close! Mia and Ryan are in that hut over there!" Lisbon exclaimed, and pointed at something. Jane looked at it, and lifted his eyebrows.

"Teresa, are you okay?" Jane asked, and Lisbon nodded.

"Of course I am! Why would you ask?"

"Because you're in the middle of a forest, with no backup, without saying where you were going and now, you're pointing at a tree and saying it's a hut," Jane said, on which Lisbon frowned and looked at the tree.

"Wha- What do you mean?" she asked, and turned to Jane.

"Come here," Jane whispered, and Lisbon obeyed, walking straight into his arms.

"I just want them back..."

"I know, I want too...," Jane whispered, stroking Lisbon's hair.

"I'm sorry, Patrick, I shouldn't have yelled at you," Lisbon whispered, but Jane pulled away and placed his fingers on her lips.

"Don't say anything. You're coming with us, and you'll never leave my side again," Jane said, serious, and Lisbon nodded.

"Okay...," she whispered, and Jane took her hand in his, and led her to the car, where Rigsby and Cho were waiting for them.

Lisbon sat down in the car, and looked at the tree she pointed at. Was she losing her mind?

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Let me know what you think!**


	4. Chapter Four

**A/N: The fourth chapter! Almost the last one! I hope you enjoy reading it :D.**

**Disclaimer: The Mentalist is not mine.**

* * *

><p>Well, we found Lisbon. Physically, but not mentally. She pointed at a tree and said that that was the hut Ryan and Mia were in," Rigsby said, and Van Pelt frowned.<p>

"What?"

"You heard me. I think she's seriously losing her mind. We got to do something," Rigsby said, and Van Pelt shook her head.

"No! No, it's legitimate that she does these kind of things. Don't you understand it? She lost her baby eleven years ago, and now she loses her babies again! Wayne, I understand her completely!" Van Pelt yelled, and Rigsby sighed.

"Yeah, okay, but-"

"No but! Jane will know what to do, I'm sure of it," Van Pelt said, and continued typing on her computer. Though Rigsby knew she was right, he didn't want to admit it. Because if he admitted she was right, there was nothing they could do, and that killed him.

-YulianaHenderson-

"No no, I don't need that. No, Jane, leave me alone!" Lisbon exclaimed, as Jane wanted to give her some coffee to calm her down a bit. He sighed. He had tried to calm her down for almost half an hour, and he ran out of options.

"I need to go to Mia!" Lisbon exclaimed, and Jane frowned.

"Teresa, the children are not here."

"They are! Why is Mia screaming my name then?" Lisbon asked, and Jane's face dropped. Yep, she lost her mind.

He lay down beside her, and took her in his arms.

"Cuddles, the children are _not_ here," Jane whispered in her ear, and she shook her head.

"Oh yeah? Where are they then?" she asked, and he swallowed.

"They are... They are taken by Red John," he said, and Lisbon froze.

"They are _what_?" Lisbon exclaimed, and Jane pulled away. This was too much.

He grabbed his phone out of his pocket and dialed the number of Sophie Miller. She had helped him out when he needed it, and now, maybe she could help Lisbon out when she needed it.

"Sophie Miller?"

"Sophie? Patrick Jane here. I need your help."

-YulianaHenderson-

"Okay, what happened? And tell me everything, into the fullest detail. I know it might hurt, but that's the best way to fix it for both you and your girlfriend," Sophie said, as she got into the house. No 'Hello', no 'Hey Patrick! How are you doing?'. Exactly the Sophie he knew.

"Teresa. Her name's Teresa," Jane said, and Sophie nodded.

"Okay, Teresa then. Sit down," she said, as she sat down on the couch in the living room.

"Well... Teresa and I got a relationship, and two beautiful children were born. Ryan and Mia. Ryan is eleven now, and Mia is six. Mia is kind of like-"  
>"Patrick, this isn't relevant. Continue," Sophie interrupted him, and nodded.<p>

"Okay, well, last week, I had a show on TV. It felt both relieving and scary to be back there, after almost twenty years. But I thought I had it under control this time, that I hadn't said _that_ much bad things, but apparently, I did, because when I was on my way back home, Lisbon called me-"

"Lisbon is Teresa, right?" Sophie asked, and Jane nodded. She wrote something down on her clipboard, and looked at him again.

"Lisbon called me, and told me the kids weren't home anymore. She had searched the entire house, but no sign of them. It's been a week now, and I saw Teresa getting... getting stranger with the day. She was never the cuddly person, not even when we first started dating, but suddenly, she wanted to cuddle me the entire day. I don't know if that was just to find some comfort or because she already had a feeling she was losing it," Jane said, and Sophie nodded, still writing things down on her clipboard, not looking at him.

"It could be both, actually. A combination of it. People do the strangest things when they're sad," she said, and looked at him. He swallowed. He knew from experience that it could be very frustrating. _Very_ frustrating.

"But last night blew everything away. Lisbon and I got a fight, the worst one we've had in the last... I think ten years, and she just ran away. It wasn't even about something great, but she just lost it. I went home, I assumed she just wanted some time and space, but she was not there. When I saw she took all her stuff with her when she left the CBI building, and when I saw her belongings weren't at home, I began to panic, so I called Agent Van Pelt. She had a chip planted in all the phones of the team members, just in case one of us disappeared, and she tracked Lisbon's down. We soon found her in a forest, her gun in her hand, and when I approached her, and asked her if she was okay, she yelled at me. She said she was 'really close', and pointed at a tree, saying it was the hut Ryan and Mia were in. And before I called you, she completely forgot that they were kidnapped, or that she was in the forest when we found her," he said, and swallowed. This was harder than he had thought it would be. He had no idea it would hurt this much, or that it would be so similar to what he had experienced when Angela and Charlotte were gone.

"Hey, Patrick, it's okay. It's not your fault, you did everything you could. Now, where is Teresa?" Sophie asked, and stood up.

"In the bedroom."

"Would you mind showing me?" Sophie asked, and Jane nodded.

"Of course," he said, as she walked up the stairs, and Sophie followed him. He reached the bedroom door, and opened it. Sophie entered the room. Jane didn't want to follow Sophie. If she were going to do the exact same things as she did twenty years ago, he would sit there crying, and it wouldn't help Lisbon. Not one bit. So he sat down on the corridor, leaning against the wall, painful memories coming back to him, memories he had locked away for so long, but now hit him, hit him harder than ever.

-YulianaHenderson-

"Teresa? I'm Sophie Miller. It may be possible that you don't know me anymore, but that's why I'm here," Sophie started, and Lisbon looked up.

"Oh, I know you! You're the psychiatrist that helped Jane. Are you here because I'm getting mad? You're here because I'm mad, right?"  
>"I'm afraid I am, yes, Teresa, but I'm also here to help you. I know you're feeling powerless right now, but you're in control. You can fight back. You can fight, or you can give up and die. And then, Ryan and Mia will also die. It's your choice," Sophie said, and Lisbon frowned.<p>

"Of course I want to fight back."

"Then do it! Do it, Teresa, I know you can do it. Make your choice," Sophie said, and Lisbon felt light in her head.

"Stop it... Stop it, please," Lisbon whispered, but Sophie didn't listen.

"Teresa, Ryan and Mia's lives depend on you. If you'll give up now, you're never going to find them," Sophie said, and that was it. That was the moment everything went black in front of Lisbon's eyes.

Sophie sighed. She expected this.

She exited the room, and saw Jane sitting on the floor.

"Patrick, she's out. But it's going to okay. Trust me. Now, you need to find your children, I'll look after her," Sophie said, and Jane jumped up.

"She's out?" he exclaimed, but Sophie just nodded and went inside. Jane swallowed. Okay, this was not going according to plan.

He walked outside and into his car. Let's go find his darlings.

-YulianaHenderson-

"Well, Mia, tell me all about how you love your daddy," Gus said, as he kneeled down next to Mia, and stroke her hair.

"No...," Mia whispered, tears stinging in her eyes.

"I want to go home!" Mia suddenly exclaimed, and Gus smiled.

"I know, but you can't, little grubby girl. Let's give Patrick Jane a hint where we are, shall we?" Gus said, and put her up. He pushed her towards a chair, and turned on the camera.

"Say something, silly kid," Gus exclaimed, and now, tears were streaming down her face.  
>"Mia, say something, please!" Ryan exclaimed from his corner, and Gus turned around, a death glare on his face.<p>

"You. Shut up," Gus shouted, and Ryan closed his eyes. They were never going to get out of here. At least, not alive.

-YulianaHenderson-

Jane's phone rang. Oh yeah, he had forgot to tell the team he was out looking for the kids.

"Patrick Jane?"

"Jane, where are you? We got something for you!" Van Pelt immediately exclaimed, and Jane pulled the phone away from his ear. He heard Van Pelt screaming things, and when he heard she had finally stopped, he held the phone against his ear again.

"Finished? I'm coming, don't worry," he said, and hung up.

"He's coming?" Rigsby asked, and Van Pelt nodded.

"It sounded like he was outside. Seriously, if he or Lisbon are gonna hurt themselves, I'm going to hurt myself as well. We are responsible for Jane, and the CBI for Lisbon," Van Pelt said, and placed her head on her desk.

"Don't worry, it's not your fault," Jane said, and Van Pelt jumped up.

"Jane! That was quick!" she shrieked, and Jane smiled.

"Well, I wasn't exactly far away."  
>"Oh, okay, well... We received this a few minutes ago. You <em>have<em> to see it," Van Pelt said, and opened a file on her computer.

On the screen appeared Mia, tears streaming down her face.

"_Say something, silly kid!"_

"_Mia, say something, please!"_ Jane heard Ryan exclaiming from somewhere else in the unlit room.

"_You. Shut up,"_ the person behind the camera yelled, and Jane swallowed.

"Can you track down from where it was sent?" Jane asked, and Van Pelt nodded. She typed in some things from which Jane had no idea what it was, and the map of the city appeared.

"According to this, they are here," Van Pelt said, and a red dot showed up outside town.

"It's coming from the forests near Sacramento," Van Pelt said, and Jane almost already ran away.

"Jane, wait!" Van Pelt said, and grabbed his arm.

"If they are really there, you need backup," she said, and Jane sighed.

"Okay, but hurry," he exclaimed, and Van Pelt nodded.

"Rigsby, Cho, can you come with us? I'll inform Wainwright," she said, and the boys nodded.

Jane sat down on his couch, and got his phone out of his pocket, and dialed Sophie's number.

"Sophie Miller," Sophie said.

"Jane here. How's Lisbon?"

"Seriously? You haven't been away for fifteen minutes. Yeah, she's fine, now go and look for Mia and Ryan!" Sophie exclaimed, and hung up. Jane smiled. It did well to know Sophie hadn't changed in all these years. She was still the snappy psychiatrist that helped him out of his breakdown. Snappy was not always bad, in this case, it was the best for Lisbon.

"Jane, you coming?" Rigsby asked, and jane jumped up.

"Yes!" Jane exclaimed, and the team rolled their eyes. How they wished he was that exited when they were on a case they were handling, instead of hanging on his couch or insulting the families of the victims.

-YulianaHenderson-

"Here, you can have her," Gus exclaimed, and threw Mia in Ryan's direction. She fell on top of him, because Ryan wasn't able to catch her since his arms were still tied behind his back. They moved until Mia wasn't on top of him anymore, and Ryan looked at Gus, as Mia placed her head on his shoulder.

"Do our parents know where we are yet?" Ryan asked, and Gus shrugged.

"I don't know, Ryan _Jane_," Gus said, spitting out his last name, "... all I know is that _I_'ve sent him the beautiful recording I made of Mia. It's his choice if he goes looking for you. But knowing him, he won't. For he doesn't really love you, and he only loves Charlotte and Angela."

Ryan swallowed.

"He loves us, I'm sure of it."

"How can you be so sure? Has he ever really _told_ you that he loves you?" Gus asked, and Ryan closed his eyes.

"I assume no. You see, he doesn't love you. Because I know him. I've known him for nearly twenty years now. And how long do you know him?"

"Eleven," Ryan said, and Gus laughed.

"Eleven! Eleven years, including two years as a scornful baby, three years as an annoying toddler. Do you really know him?"

"Know who?" a familiar voice suddenly said, and Gus turned around.

"Ah, Patrick Jane, how nice of you to join us! Come on, have a seat. Shall I make you some tea?" Gus asked.

"No, no need for that. This is for kidnapping my children," Jane said, as he punched Gus' nose, and Gus fell to the floor. Jane felt two pairs of eyes looking at him in both shock and relieve, and he turned to the left corner of the room.

"Daddy!" Mia and Ryan exclaimed in unison, and Jane smiled. He ran over to them, and hugged them. He noticed that their hands were tied together, and motioned at one of the agents that followed him to untie them. When he did, Mia and Ryan immediately hugged him, and almost suffocated Jane.

"Ouch, Dad is choking here!" Jane exclaimed, and Mia and Ryan pulled away.

"Sorry Daddy!" Mia exclaimed, and jumped up.

"Where's mum?" Ryan asked, as he looked around in search for her, and Jane sighed.

"She's at home."  
>"Why?"<p>

"She... Let's say that she didn't really enjoy you two being away. Now, are you okay?" Jane asked, and he looked up and down Mia and Ryan to check for any wounds. He saw a few bruises on Mia's face, and she had a black eye. Ryan had almost nothing. What a surprise, Red John always went for the females, not the males.

"Are you okay, Ryan?" Jane asked, and suddenly, Ryan shook his head.  
>"I'm so happy you found us, dad!" Ryan exclaimed, tears falling down from his face, and Jane smiled.<p>

"And I'm happy I found you, Ryan," Jane whispered, and planted a kiss on Ryan's forehead.

"What about me?" Mia asked, and Jane laughed.

"And of course I'm also happy to have found you, little princess," Jane said, and kissed her. She chuckled.

"Jane, are you coming?" Van Pelt asked, and Jane nodded. He lifted up Mia and took the hands of Ryan and Mia in his hands.

"I'll bring you home, okay?"

"Yeah, okay," Jane said, as he exited the room and went outside.

"Did you miss us, daddy?" Mia asked, looking up at Jane.  
>"You have no idea..."<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: What do you think? Let me know!**


	5. Chapter Five

**A/N: Sorry guys, I completely forgot about this story! I'd already finished it, but I was too busy with my other stories... But I placed it now, so you can read it! The last chapter, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Mentalist.**

* * *

><p>Jane lifted Mia up, and grabbed Ryan's hand.<p>

"Promise me you will be quiet," Jane whispered, and the two nodded. He opened the bedroom door, and was greeted by Sophie, was sat on a chair next to the bed.

"Hey Patrick. And you two must be Ryan and Mia, right?" Sophie asked, and they nodded.

"Okay, you may talk with your mother, but remember. She had lost her mind because of your disappearance, so she might be shocked by seeing you two," Sophie said, noting some things down on her clipboard and leaving the room.

"Forgive her, she's... smart, yet strange," Jane whispered, and the kids chuckled.

"Ryan? Mia?" Lisbon suddenly whispered, her voice breaking, and three heads turned her way.

"Mummy!" Mia exclaimed, and jumped on the bed. Lisbon quickly sat up straight, and hugged Mia.

"Mia, what have I told you?" Jane exclaimed, but neither Lisbon nor Mia listened to him.

"Does everybody ignore me?" Jane murmured, and Ryan pinched his arm.

"Hey!"

"That's for being selfish when our mother had almost lost her mind, and when we were kidnapped by that damn awful serial killer Red John!" Ryan exclaimed, and jumped on the bed as well. Jane heaved a sigh, and fell on the bed.  
>"Ouch! You're on top of my legs!" Lisbon squirmed, and Jane immediately rolled onto his back.<p>

"Sorry!" he exclaimed, and Lisbon continued cuddling Ryan and Mia.

"Hey, Cuddles, what about me?"

"Shut up, Jane! We've lost you many times, and I didn't care then, so why do I care now? And this is the first time I lost Ryan and Mia. Temporarily, of course," she said, and tucked a few strands of hair behind Mia's ear.

"Sorry...," Jane murmured, and slid down on the floor like a little child. Lisbon rolled her eyes, and the kids chuckled.

"Come here, Patrick," she said, and Jane jumped up, and laid down next to Lisbon, again acting like a little child, slightly pushing Ryan and Mia away to gain a place near mummy.

Lisbon placed a kiss on Jane's forehead, and pulled Mia in closer. Jane pulled Ryan closer to him.

"I love you all, you little psychics," Lisbon whispered, and Jane moaned.

"No such thing as-"

"Psychics!" Mia added, and Jane smiled.

"Good girl!" Jane said, proud, and Lisbon pinched his arm.

"Stop it, I don't want another Jane-like kid here," she said, motioning to Ryan who smiled proudly.

"Why don't you want another person like daddy? Don't you love daddy?" Mia asked, and Lisbon smiled.

"Of course I love daddy!"

"And daddy, do you love mummy?" Mia asked, and Lisbon shrugged.

"Oh, I don't know..." Jane murmured, and Lisbon frowned.  
>"What was that?"<p>

"Maybe..."

"You don't know if you love me or not?" Lisbon asked, and Jane sighed.

"Of course I do!"

"Can you prove it?"

"Yes I can!"  
>"Well, prove it then!" Lisbon exclaimed, and Jane nodded.<p>

"Okay!" he said, and reached for something in his pocket.

"Senior Agent Teresa Lisbon, do you want to marry me?" he asked, and opened a box, to reveal a beautiful ring with two little diamonds, and in the middle a big one.

Lisbon gasped. Mia began jumping on the bed and Ryan laughed out loud.

Tears were stinging in Lisbon's eyes, and she shook her head.

"I... What about Angela?" she asked, and he smiled. He showed his hand, where once the wedding ring from Angela showed off, had showed his love for Angela, his loyalty. But was now empty.

"There's only place for _one_ woman in my life. Angela is dead. It took me long to learn that, but now that I did, I know I was blind as well. Because why would I focus on someone that's dead, rather than focusing on the only woman who made me happy since a long time? I love you, silly Teresa, I always had and I always will, through everything we have been through. So, what's your answer?" he said, and Lisbon looked at Mia and Ryan, who frantically nodded.

"Uhm... Yes, of course!" Lisbon said, and Jane sighed in relief.

"Thank god!" he said, and placed the ring on Lisbon's hand, and caught her lips with his.

"I love you, Jane," Lisbon whispered through thousand sweet kisses, and Mia just jumped on top of them.

"Yay, mummy and daddy are gonna get married!" Mia exclaimed, and Jane and Lisbon laughed.  
>A small knock on the door made them stop dead in their tracks.<p>

"I'm sorry to bother you, but does this mean you won't be needing my help anymore?" Sophie asked, entering the room, a surprised look on her face. When she left the room, Lisbon had lost her mind, two little children were dying to see their mother and a worried boyfriend was... yeah, worried.

Now, the two children were laughing and cheering, and the boyfriend and girlfriend weren't just boyfriend and girlfriend anymore. She really needed to do a job in which she could predict things.

Jane smiled at her, and stood up.

"Sophie, thank you so much for everything you had done today, and also twenty years ago. If it wasn't for you, I would still be hurting myself because of what Red John had done to my family. And I would never have a new family," Jane said, and turned around to Lisbon and the kids.

"Now, look at them. My love and life. Thank you, Sophie," Jane said, and hugged her. Sophie seemed to be startled.

"Thank you so much...," Jane whispered, and Sophie nodded.

"You're very welcome, Patrick. Like I said, you're strong now. Now, I need to go, other people need my help as well. Goodbye, Patrick," Sophie said, tapped his shoulder and left the room. Jane followed her with his eyes, and turned around.

"Watch out!" he exclaimed, and dived into the bed, almost breaking Lisbon's legs again.

"I love you all, Jane people!" Jane exclaimed, as he lay down next to Lisbon again, and wrapped his arms around everybody in that bed. How much he loved them, he couldn't describe. But he knew that they knew that he loved them. He was never really good with his emotions, and they knew it. The one better than the other. But they all knew in their own ways.

They were his. His and his alone. And now he finally could enjoy them to the fullest, without being scared that Red John would get them. Because he already did and now, he was facing a life in prison for killing almost thirty women, and the kidnapping of his children. Finally, Jane got his revenge, but not like he had wanted it at first. But he didn't hate it one bit.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Oh, this chapter is SO full of fluff that I'm almost drooling myself :D.**

**Let me know what you think about this chapter, and the complete story! Please, I can increase my writing skills because of your review!**

**Well, that was it, the Red Jealousy/Red Accidents stories are finally done. Goodbye for now, and don't forget to read my other stories as well! Love you!**


End file.
